The typical prior art infant seat meticulously strive to embody the ambition to provide safety and comfort to an infant while being carried by its guardian. One example of prior art infant seat is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 8,627,988 disclosing what is referred to as a baby seat comprising a type of pocket seat. The baby seat according to the disclosure is intended for children up to an alleged 12 kg, typically corresponding to an age of 3 years. However, during the life time up to the said age, not only the weight of the baby begins to differ significantly, also the skeleton of the baby undergo significant changes; a baby spine for example, is relatively soft and is commonly said to comprise the characteristic C-shape of a baby when in fetal/frog position. Approximately between the ages of 4-6 months the baby not only gain in weight but its spine also undergo changes in that it attains the characteristic S-shaped spine. The above evolvements thus render the seating position of the typical prior art baby seat carrier moot as they typically do not provide an adequate seating position for a baby having developed the S-shaped spine, nor does it provide adequate means for distribution of the alleged weight to the person carrying the baby seat carrier. Furthermore, the S-shaped spine places demands not only on the resulting arrangement of the spine of the baby while sitting in the baby seat carrier, it also places demands on the actual load-carrying seat of the baby seat carrier to distribute the increased weight not exclusively to the shoulders of the user carrying the seat solution. For the above mentioned reasons, the typical baby seat carrier suitable for babies above approximately 6 months does not feature the above mentioned pocket-like seat, but instead they provide a seating position of the child which reminds more of the seating position of an adult and which seating position may be referred to as a stool seat.